


Wicked Game

by MerryWriting



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, It was meant to be pure smut, MERLOT WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME, PWP, SizeKink, all the good shit, and he loves it, but the fluff crawled in, he's tied to a chair guys, i just love making big men helpless, im not even sorry, it always does with me, just listen to Hozier Take Me To Church and you'll understand what's going on w/me rn, rey is tiny but fierce, shirt ripping, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryWriting/pseuds/MerryWriting
Summary: What will Rey do when she has the fearsome Kylo Ren at her mercy?(come on, you must know.)





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freeluminarytrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeluminarytrash/gifts).



The room wasn’t quite in darkness, but the gloom fooled him into thinking he was alone until she slunk from the shadows like a tigress. Rey tilted her head and her hair, uncharacteristically loose, slid across her shoulders,

“Look at this,” Rey smirked, “the fearsome Kylo Ren….”

 

She looked him up and down, tied firmly to the chair as he was, and chuckled,

“Or not.”

 

Ren narrowed his eyes but didn’t speak. Every time he reached out to her he found her mind surrounded by a perfectly smooth wall. No doubt, no fear. Just certainty. He shifted against his bond and swallowed as she prowled closer like a feral cat circling wounded prey,

“I didn’t realise the resistance condoned such… methods of interrogation.” He tugged at his bonds and tilted his head,

“Who says they know you’re here.” Rey smiled, teeth flashing in the low light. Ren laughed and licked his lower lip,

“And I’m supposed to be…” he trailed his eyes up her body, “afraid? Humbled? What?”

“You know,” she trailed her finger along the wall as she approached, “I can take whatever I want.” His words in her mouth. Ren smirked and nodded, but his bravado wavered. He looked for an exit

“And what do you want, Scavenger?” He said and pulled at his restraints, freezing when she slid into his lap with a small hum,

“I want you to know what it feels like,” she said, leaning forward until her lips brushed his ear and sent a shiver of desire through him, “to be helpless.”

 

Rey smirked and pushed her hands into his hair and the chuckle died in his throat; Ren shifted and cleared his throat, grunting when she ground down onto him with a flick of her pink tongue over her bottom lip,

“Hardly behaviour fitting of a Jedi,” he hissed,

“Isn’t it?” Rey pulled his shirt free from his breeches and unlaced it absent-mindedly.

“Rey.” He muttered, tongue thick and clumsy, as she leaned forward to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to his neck. She hummed against his skin, licked her way up to his ear and sunk her teeth into the lobe. Electric streaks of desire ran through his body making him, if possible, harder. Ren bucked, gasping as she pushed all of her weight, what little of it there was, onto his cock.

 

The first images she pushed into his mind left him reeling; his head between her legs, him on his knees, blood on his chin face pressed against her stomach. He countered with his own and she laughed, leaned back to give him a good view of her long, strong body, and then let her chin dip, hair falling about in a wild tangle,

“The only way you’ll have me on my knees, Kylo,” she whispered, “is if you’re on your back under me.”

He closed his eyes; that was an image he could conjure on his own.

“Promises as always,” he gasped and met her hungry gaze. Rey’s grin grew wider he was sure she would simply burst into peals of laughter. Instead, she leaned forward and ran the tip of her tongue slowly across his lips, filling his head with fizzing heat until he was sure he was a step from death. When Rey pulled away he chased her lips and was brought up short by his bonds. Ren growled and pulled at them with more force, but they didn’t move.

 

And then she was gone.

 

“Rey.” He growled, but she only laughed somewhere behind him. “Rey!”

 

 

    Her breath ghosted across the back of his neck, but when he twisted to see her she was nowhere to be found. When she slipped back into his lap her legs were bare, and she draped them across his arm. Her skin was inches from his hand, but she might as well have been miles away. He couldn’t turn his hand. He forced the frustration out of his mind and eyes, but she only smiled, stared, and slowly leaned her head on his collarbone,

“Tell me,” she said, “if I had stayed with you, Ren, what would have happened?”

“What?” He panted,

“What did you think would happen?” She purred, “Was I supposed to realise you had been right all along and fall to my knees? Be the teacher's pet?” She tickled his ear with the last, hard sound and gave a filthy laugh, “No, you do know that it would have been you who kneeled.”

He choked on a groan as she turned to splay her legs over his hips,

“I should have stayed…” she mused, “I could have dismantled your empire from the inside and had you thank me for the pleasure.”

“So why didn’t you?” He gasped. She only worked her deft little fingers on the lacing of his breeches and pulled him free,

“Tell me, Kylo,” Rey whispered, tilting her head like a puppy, “do you want this?”

 

He ground his teeth against the truth and shook his head,

“Ren.” She leaned forward, kissed his head, “Think carefully. Do you want me?”

“No.” He choked on the lie, and yelped when she stood, “Wait! Wait… please…”

“Yes?” Rey smiled down at him like some old god of mischief,

“Please.” It was the only word he could form, the only thought in his mind as his eyes focused on the skin of her bare thighs. Rey bit her lip and stepped onto the chair, one foot between his legs, the other on the arm of the chair,

“Ben?” She whispered, tone gentle, careful, but he had already pressed his face to her bare thigh,

“Please.” He gasped and she shifted forward. The coarse grind of her pubic hair on his chin made him dip his head lower until his tongue found her clit and she shuddered, angling her hips toward him. Her hands tangled in his hair, twisted and tugged. Gently at first, and then harder as she dragged him away, “Please.” He panted as she collapsed into his lap and guided him into her.

 

Rey gave a harsh, shuddering gasp and froze, squirmed, let herself adjust; despite himself, he smirked,

“Shut up Solo,” she whimpered,

“What?”

“Don’t look at me in that tone of voice,” she panted with a grin, “is this ok?”

“Great.” He whispered, and the mask slid back into place.

 

Rey took a fistful of his hair and bit deep into his bottom lip, growled, and worked her hips on him as he shuddered and moaned. Rens hands clenched against the arms of the chair as he twisted his shoulders and hips in a vain attempt to free himself. Rey purred against his lips and ran her tongue along their seam,

“What’s wrong?” She asked, “What do you want?” She tugged at his shirt, wincing almost imperceptibly when it tore slightly. A sudden gleam of mischief entered her eyes and, with an almost guilty kiss, she ripped the fabric asunder to trace the scar on his chest with her tongue. Ren gave a shuddering groan and rolled his hips up as best he could, staggered by the sensation of her flesh on his and the slow trickle of wet heat down his cock.

“Rey,” he panted, tugging at the restraints, “I want…”

“What?” Her eyes shone,

“I want to…”

 

He pushed it past the flimsy defences around her mind; the image of his hands as they slid up her legs, his mouth on her neck.

“Please.”

 

 

She chuckled, but his bonds slipped away. He pressed his face to her neck and drew in lungful’s of scented air as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pushed up into her again and again. The small, helpless gasps that flew from her mouth sent shivers down his spine; he pushed his free hand between them to work her clit. Her thighs clamped hard on his hips as her breaths came in short, uneven gasps and heat flooded over him. Ben grinned and kissed her, let her drag him along with her. As he always had.

 

“Ben,” Rey hissed and slapped his shoulder gently after a minute or two had passed, “my leg…” the muscle jumped and twitched under his palm. He carried her to the bed, dropped her without ceremony, “nerf herder,” she muttered, but let him slap her hand away. He massaged the flesh firmly,

“Better?” He asked,

“Shut up.” She snorted, “Ok?” She asked shyly,

“Perfect.” He flopped onto the bed beside her and gathered the covers over them.

 


End file.
